Side dumping trailers have previously been used, particularly in mining and agricultural applications for ease of unloading certain materials especially particulate materials. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 Rogers. Typically the dump box is open at the top for loading and unloading and the dump box is pivoted about a longitudinal axis below the box to dump the material over the top side edge of the dump box. A problem with such configurations is that in order to fully dump materials the side walls of the dump box are tapered rather than extending vertically from the bottom surface. The potential volume of the load is therefore reduced. Another problem with previous side dumping trailers is that the materials cannot be dumped far enough away from the side of the trailer to avoid interference with the movement of the trailer.
For applications such as transporting loads such as hog fuel or wood chips which are high volume but relatively light, it is important to maximize the volume of the trailer to make transport of such material economical while allowing for ease of loading and unloading. Live floors can be used for such applications but cannot be used with B-train trailers. There is therefore a need for a high-volume side dumping trailer for particulate materials.